emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8172 (11th June 2018)
Plot Doug has spent the night at the B&B. He can't believe he was taken in by Terry and let Terry take him for all he had and more. A worked-up Eric presents Doug with an estimate of £20,000 to sort the B&B. T-shirts have been printed with Amelia's face on them to spread the word about the eleven-year-old's disappearance. Despite Laurel's pleas, Diane refuses to attend court with Doug, stating he's been stupid and is on his own. At Home Farm, Sarah's comments are weighing on Joe's mind. Doug decides not to attend court as he believes justice won't be served if he's only sentenced to community service. The factory staff are splitting Kerry's hours to ensure she still gets paid whilst Amelia is missing. Before heading into work, Frank mentions he's thinking of asking Graham out tonight, oblivious to Megan and Tracy's uneasiness at the thought of the pair spending time together. At Jacobs Fold, Faith and an ill Sarah lounge on the sofa. Sarah admits to Faith she warned Joe off Debbie. Laurel finds Doug at his allotment - he's still refusing to attend court. Laurel suggests he's already suffered enough, telling her father she's proud of him for taking responsibility for his actions. They hug. Joe calls Debbie up to Home Farm where he ends their relationship as he doesn't want to come between Debbie and Sarah. Debbie demands to know what Sarah said so Joe explains the last thing he wants is for the stress of their relationship to make Sarah ill again. Debbie accepts it's over and the pair hug. Frank asks Graham about going out for a drink tonight in front of Megan. Graham makes excuses. When Debbie returns home, she informs Sarah that she and Joe are over, assuring Sarah that her and Jack are all that matters to her. Bob hands out the missing posters. Troublesome Leanna takes a poster then calls the tip line to offer some information in return for a reward. At the B&B, Eric celebrates his birthday with Faith. Diane appears and orders Eric to either loan the business the money for the repairs or it'll stay closed. Eric suggests there is another option - he buys Diane out. The idea doesn't go down well with Diane. Doug, Laurel and Lachlan return from court. Doug has been sentenced to three-hundred hours of community service and is on a suspended sentence. Upset by Eric's offer, Diane takes her frustrations out Doug and what she views as a lenient sentence. Soon the pair are quarrelling. Doug approaches a nearby police car and tries to break a windscreen wiper in an attempt to face the justice he believes he deserves. He doesn't cause much damage before he's accosted by two police officers and put in the back of the police car. Cast Regular cast *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Leanna - Mimi Slinger *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb Guest cast None. Locations *The Grange - Guests lounge and back garden/allotment *David's Shop - Exterior and shop floor *Home Farm - Office, games room and kitchen *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *Jacobs Fold - Downstairs room *Church Lane car park *The Woolpack - Bar Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes